On The Surface Perfect, Inside Broken
by Marcus Flint Is MINE
Summary: Hermione has drastically changed through out the fall of voldemort. Her life at home is brutally terrifying and its affecting her normal behavior at hogwarts. Draco notices, with he take charge or advantage?
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

On the surface perfect, inside broken

_CHAPTER 1 Prologue_

Mione sat in the darkest corner of her locked room. She closed all the curtains and stayed perfectly still, trying to block out all the noise.

'I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts.

I'm going to be all right

I'm going to be all right

I'm going to be all right

I'm going to be all right

I'm going to be all right

I'm going to-'

" MIONE!"

His voice was sickening sweet. You think I couldn't hear? I'm seventeen, I can put two and two together. Her mom was gone again. He was drunk, spending the last two hours destroying things randomly with his friends downstairs. Hermione knew not to be near him in this condition.

The other hour he was laying a random girl next door. He probably spiked her drink. Ick. Did he have no shame? Did her mother have any self-respect? They were still married. He would cheat on her repeatedly, she would spend hundreds of dollars buying drugs. Having her as a kid was an unplanned and regretted event.

She was reminded of that repeatedly.

SEVENETY eight healing/cover up charms

SIX rapes

FIFTY three brutal, haunting beatings

FOUR birthdays in a row forgotten.

THREE broken bones

TWO failed attempts to escape.

ONE police raid

ZERO RESCUES.

She thought Hogwarts was a miracle. Thank goodness, her parents didn't care if she was a witch. But thats not what she should worry about....right now.

"MIONE! OPEN THIS DOOR YOU WHORE OF A DAUGHTER! "

Hermione silently crawled under her bed. Silently praying that he would think she wasn't here. The banging on the door got noticeably louder. She closed her eyes.

'come Mione, your in Gryfinndor. Your part of the golden trio. Crying is for weak people. I WILL NOT BE WEAK.'

For what seemed like hours. The night grew grimly quiet. He could hear her father's snoring in the other room.

The hell with this crap. I'm not risking my safety anymore. Hermione grabbed all her already packed things and sneaked out of the window. She sat on end of the eerie sidewalk. She was trying to catch her breath.

* * *

DREAM:

"Mione, sweety don't look,ok? There are bad things mommy does and I don't want you to see them."

And thats what she. She sat in the corner of the room. The smell of nicotine, crystal meth, and unidentifiable drugs filled her nostrils. She wanted it to be over. She was eleven, she knew this wasn't normal for any kid to experience. Strangers were sprawled across the floor with burning cigarettes in their hands.

Her father and his "friends" were drinking an unnecessary amount of beer. She was going to be okay. Her mom was going in and out of consciousness, but she promised. She promised everything was going to be okay. She promised.

She closed her eyes tighter. She thought of all the happy times. She thought what her family was like when he parents weren't suffering. She remembered her curls bouncy in the shiny sunlight in the park. Her mom was eating ice cream and watched her cute little form stagger across the playground. She remembered when it was her fifth birthday.

She remembered her stubbornness.

" _I'm a big girl daddy! Pwease can I go on the swings?"_

"_alright, come on."_

She remembered that day. That was the last time she saw her dad. They sitting on the swings, giggling, without a care in the world. Then, she woke in the middle of the night. Her parents were arguing, crying, hitting each other.

They got divorced. Thats when it started. He left her in her mothers' wrath for three years. Then he came back. Thats when all hell broke lose.

' come on Mione, think of the happy times.'

She broke out of her trance and flinched when she heard the door slam.

" Mione, I'm going to count to ten. I want to open your eyes after that and you'll see all the bad has gone away. Just like I promised."

Hermione managed a stiff nod.

"1.....2.....3....4.....5...6....7...8......9.....10. Open your eyes honey, its all over."

She opened her eyes everyone one was gone. The only things Hermione could see was a completely trashed living room, and her mothers' tear-streaked face. She could see in her mothers' eyes she was pleading Hermione to forgive her.

" Mione I swear this will be the last time. I wont ever let this happen again."

Hermione shut her eyes quickly.

LIES. ALL OF THEM.

"Mione open your eyes. Mione please? Mione come on open your eyes. Mione?"

DREAM ENDED.

" Mione open your eyes. Mione please? Mione come on open your eyes. Mione?"

'please not again' she thought.

She hesitantly opened her eyes to see harry, and Ron staring at her in confusion.

"hey Mione how come you didn't tell us you were staying at the leaking cauldron? You could of stayed at the burrow, mum would love to have you there."

"shut up, Ron. She just woke up. How was your sleep Mione?"

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I forgot. Oh! And I slept like a baby."

' I woke up every three hours crying and hungry'

They looked skeptical but didn't push it any further.

" Well anyway, Hermione congratulations on making head girl."

"yeah, but too bad you have share it with that bloody ferret git."

* * *

Hermione made her way towards the head's compartment. No less than surprised too find Malfoy sitting as if he were a king.

" ugh. I should have known you would make head girl, filth. Maybe if your lucky I will let you sit in the head common room. On the floor, of course."

"okay....."

Draco hid his confusion and shock very well.

' MERLIN! What happened to granger. Hey did she straighten her hair?

FOCUS DRACO FOCUS! The mud blood, Gryffindor princess, weasel's girlfriend, didn't bite back!!! please hold your applause Draco fans, I know I'm awesome. Hmm... I think I might of finally broke her.'

"cant come up with a comeback, mud blood? Or, do you finally know your place in this world? Oh come on, even scum can talk."

"okay....."

She made her way out of the compartment to change into her robes.

" what happened to you?"

She stopped mid-step. She didn't turn around but replied and kept walking.

"nothing."

'Hmm strange even for granger' Draco thought but he simply just brushed it off.


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Make Eye Contact

_CHAPTER 2 Don't Make Eye Contact_

A/N: THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO XXBELXX. HER REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING AND SO DO EVERYONE ELSES, SO PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW?

* * *

The train ride was too long in Hermione's opinion. She kept trying to avoid Draco's eyes and his snide comments. His comments didn't hurt as much as they used too. It was more like rubbing salt in the wounds. But she didn't care. She wouldn't care. She spent too long forcing herself not to care about anything. But his intense glare made her flinch internally, but she locked her eyes on the rain outside.

Her perspective on life changed a lot. She believes she has finally realized the point in life. Nothing. Nothing can come out of it. If you hope, that hope will be broken with cruel fate. If you trust, you WILL be betrayed. And lastly, if you believe your entire spirit will be shattered. She had to learn these rules the hard way.

She smiled bitterly. She wished to be indestructible. She wished she didn't have a care in the world, as if no one can break her. But someday she will be. Someday she will prove that her pathetic life will not break her. She was getting closer to her wish of being completely indestructible. Each time she broke one of her ideas of being weak, she would carve a lesson in her skin, literally.

Draco was staring at her, again. She didn't appreciate it, she felt naked under his stare. She didn't let her anger approach, she would show no emotion. She suspected he noticed a change in her, but then again who wouldn't? Besides her, um "friends."

She turned her head slightly at first, but thought I am not a coward. She turned around and stared him down. No one could hold her eyes. She died them so they were pitch black. And sadly true, she would stare at her own eyes in the mirror too. When she saw them, it made her shiver.

She used to have so much energy in her eyes, you could see little specks of fire in them. But now, everything was gone. It made Hermione proud in a weird way. It was like she could tell people to piss off without saying anything. But most of all, it scared her. And if it scared her, it would scare everyone else.

Draco visibly flinched, but was determined not to look the other way. Draco tried to glare into Granger's eyes, but they were boring into his silver pools.

'When did Granger's turn black? I thought they mud brown. Ha just like her blood.'

Unable to take the endless black pits he turned away abruptly. Mione smiled victoriously. This year was going to be different. Hermione turned her attention back to the window lazily watch the rain splatter. Hearing the putter patter of the rain made everything so comforting. She lost track of time but she knew had been a while. She didn't realize her eyes were closed when out of no where, Draco asked,

"Are-what-did something?" he sighed. Was he speechless in her presence? No, just confused. He started again.

"You know, you have the dead eyes of a shark, mudblood" He replied in a disgusted voice.

Hermione slowly turned around to face him. It somewhat offended her that he couldn't come up with something more original. She sighed and opened her mouth to say something, but thankfully she noticed the train slowing down. She got up slowly and exited the compartment.

'How dare that stupid bitch ignore me?' Draco thought.

He got up and stormed out of the compartment, grabbing Hermione's arm. Roughly, mind you.

"Listen hear, mudblood. I know what's going on with you, and frankly I don't care. But remember your place in this world, I am superior to you."

He jerked her closer. She never broke his glare, and never showed any sign of pain, but she knew she had a bruise forming.

"Your scum, and you should be honored I'm even speaking to you. So listen up you little bitch. Don't act all high and mighty, because you never know when accidents happen. I wouldn't want something to happen to you, would I? "

He patted her cheek twice before pushing her out his way. She looked back at him, surprised. This was all because she ignored him? It infuriated him that much? Well, tough luck because this year isn't going to be a walk in the park for either of them.

* * *

Students were all gathered in the great hall. Dumbledore was making his annual welcoming speech and this was the first time Hermione didn't pay attention. She was stabbing holes into her food. Ronald finally took matter into his own hands. The look on his face was like Christmas has been banned.

"Mione, you look like your full, lemme finish that."

Oh great. She pushed her plate towards him, and sighed longingly. Her eyes wandered across the Great Hall, curiously looking at people's face expressions. She was gazing at Seamus. He was smiling and laughing along with Neville.

'They look happy. Everyone looks so happy.'

She looked at Ginny and Harry and Ron and Luna. This year was going to change but not in a good way. She knew they weren't going to be friends anymore, they wouldn't like the new her. They would think she shut them out. She lowered her head at stared directly down at the table. Her fingers grazed the cool material as she drew tiny invisible circles.

Dumbledore was still talking. A burst of applause loudly broke through the great hall.

'Hmm, he probably introduced the new teachers or something.' Hermione thought.

As usual, she got lost in her thoughts and was brought out of her trance. Ginny elbowed her gently.

"Mione you didn't tell us you were Head Girl. We are going to talk about this later!" she whispered furiously.

Hermione frowned and looked around to see everyone's expecting faces staring at her.

'Uh-oh what did I miss?' she thought.

"Hermione! Get up there! Dumbledore just announced your Head Girl!" Ginny added on.

'Oh! Is that what happened? Crap here comes the walk of shame.'

Hermione quickly got up out of her seat and walked up to Dumbledore. Everyone was eying her her confusingly. She tried to avoid eye contact, because eye contact leads to conversations, and who wants that?

Hermione tried not to look at Dumbledore, his disapproving face was not something pleasant.

"And alas children, this years' Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin."

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs politely clapped, the entire Gryffindor table remained silent, and the Slytherin table's cheers exploded across the great hall. Draco stood up and smirked and strutted his way to Dumbledore.

"Prefects please lead the first years to their common rooms. Everyone else head to your dormitories for a night of well rested sleep."

Everyone got up and started headed to were they needed to be. Dumbledore was leading Hermione and Draco to their Heads' Common Room. Draco was sneering and mumbling the whole time, Hermione on the other hand, remained quite and strayed a few feet behind.

* * *

_HERMIIONE'S POINT OF VIEW_

"Alright, I very well understand that you two students aren't very friendly towards each other, but it is important that you show you are to promote house unity. If you do in fact do not acting civil there will be consequences for you and your house. I hope this year will be one I remember in a good way. Now, I don't want to keep you up. The password is?"

He looked at us expectantly. I knew Draco wasn't going to agree on anything I said, so I didn't say anything. I shuffled my feet and stared at the ground. I could feel their stares boring into skin but I didn't dare look up.

Draco didn't look so happy and spoke up.

"Our password will be Pure Blood Power."

He smirked and turned to me, expecting an outburst. He looked surprised and defeated when I didn't say anything. Dumbledore looked as if he had been slapped, but didn't say anything. Seconds started dragging by and the silence became uncomfortable. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Very well. To change the password both of you have to agree on it. But, get a good nights' rest, classes start tomorrow. Goodnight children." He finished.

Draco recited the password and the portrait swung open. I followed Draco in, and walked straight to bed. I knew he was staring at me, but I didn't- I just didn't feel like paying attention. I don't even care what the common room looks like, my goal is too just get through the school year.

I placed a silencing spell on the room, locked the door, and flopped onto my new bed, not bothering to change.

It was hard to sleep, the same thing kept running through my mind.

I need a plan.


	3. Chapter 3 UhOh

_Chapter 3 Uh-Oh_

A/N: PLEASE READ! THERE IS A LITTLE CONFUSION....

5TH YEAR- Harry killed Lord Voldemort

6TH YEAR- Everyone was recovering from the Dark Lord's fall. Hogwarts WAS CLOSED.

7TH YEAR- SETTING OF MY STORY!

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO XXBELXX HERE WE GO!

* * *

Hermione sat up suddenly, and placed her book down. Her head snapped in the direction of the source of the noise.

Two people in the other were fiercely arguing with each other. The crashes of lamps, and vases, and other objects echoed through out the home. Her father's cursing was just simply terrifying, and his voice was raised a few octaves. Her mother on the other hand sounded hysterical, and her voice faltered a lot. She was throwing things across the room and breaking into sobs.

"SHUTUP! SHUTUP YOU FILTHY, WORTHLESS LIAR! I _**SAW**_ YOU! I SAW YOU WITH HER! YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP, YOU SAID YOU WOULD CHANGE!"

Hermione's heart beat quickened, her palms were getting sweaty. She felt a nagging feeling in her stomach to flee the scene, but her witchy mind wouldn't agree with her. She closed her eyes and got up from the couch as quietly as possible.

She crept into the other room on her tip toes and looked through the slight opening of the door. Her dads' back was to her, and her mothers tear-streaked face was visible where Hermione was hiding. Her mother grabbed another vase and threw in in her dads' direction, lucky he moved out of the way. The impact of the throw caused Hermione to jump back in surprise.

"YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" she sobbed.

Hermione saw her mother advancing towards the exit of the room. She quickly darted back to the couch, catching her breath. Now it was her dads turn to yell, she knew this routine all to well. The heavy footsteps carried out into the upstairs hallway. Tiny beads of sweat appeared on Hermione's forehead. Her breathing got rapid. Hermione heart stopped. She tried to quiet her breathing, she started hyperventilating. Her vision started getting blurry as she sprinted around the house. She didn't want her father more angry than he already was. She got up and swiftly started to fix the mess in the living room.

She rushed around cleaning the crumbs on the floor, put the dishes as quietly as she possibly can in the washer, fluffing the pillows, throwing all the garbage away. She tried to put all the food away from the counter, and not listen to the ruckus upstairs. But I was getting even worse, her mother kept cutting in and cursing at him.

Her mother screamed out in frustration. Her footsteps echoed down the stairs. Her mother came down the stairs, her short, dirty blond curls following. She turned to face Hermione, her eyes were livid. Hermione paused waiting for a signal of relief.

"Clean this up!" she bellowed.

Hermione flinched, and resumed to her previous actions. Oh how she wished she could do this all with magic. Her mother, Jane, stalked out the door, slamming it in the process. Hermione's eyes widened, as she realized she forgot to clean the table.

'Oh shit. I should have got out!' Hermione panicked.

She chest started rapidly increasing and decreasing with every breath. She backed out of the kitchen slowly. Her eyes widened with shock when she turned around. She felt a searing pain through her cheek, as she flew back, head first into the wall.

Her vision was hazy as she blinked, trying to focus her eyes to see her current situation. She saw a burly six-foot figure standing in front of her slumped body.

"Eavesdropping on your parents, trying to clean your mothers' mess, then attempting to runaway are we? Tut tut.... I don't know where you get this bad behavior from. Well isn't my job to do something about that?" he grinned wickedly.

Hermione saw his hand raising again. She gasped, this was all happening to fast. She had this constant ringing in her ear, and it becoming quite painful. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She clamped her hands over her ears, the ringing was getting worse.

BRING! BRING! BRING!

Hermione flashed her eyes open, only to find her pale bed curtains staring at her.

'Another restless night.' she thought.

She rolled over to shut her crying alarm clock off. She sighed when she looked at the time.

'Damn I mised breakfast again.' she shook her head.

'Ah well, I need to lose weight anyway.'

Hermione got up and brushed her teeth. She cleansed her face, and put a straightening charm on her hair. She felt as if it was one less thing to worry about. She tied her hair into a tight ponytail, and pulled on her uniform. She couldn't help but huff, when she realized how indecent Draco was not waking her up. But she shrugged it off, after all why would Draco be decent?

She grabbed her bag and walked out of the portrait, but stopped.

Where was she going to go? Surely not breakfast. But classes weren't going to open for another fifteen minutes.

She carelessly roamed around the corridors, slowly down to soak in the portraits. She walked slowly. She decided she would head to class, and at this rate she would get there just in time. She groaned inwardly. She had double potions with Snape today. Her feet dragged on.

'At least I don't have to face my Harry, Ginny, and Ronald.'

Her stomach was rumbling, and she was contemplating whether she should go to the kitchens or not. She sighed and turned around, and headed for the kitchens.

She ate a muffin and had some orange juice before rushing to Snape's dungeon.

'Now I'm late for sure.'

She entered Professor Snape's dungeon, trying to go unnoticed. She searched for a seat with eyes quickly darting all over the place, thankfully Snape's back was to her.

"Five points from Gryffindor for being late to my class, Ms. Granger." his voice drawled.

She let out an exasperated sigh.

"Please sit next to Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. Heads' are to work together."

Her eyes flickered to Draco. His face was full of distaste but he held his tongue. She made her way over to her seat. This was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

Hermione lazily walked her way to the Heads' dorms. Today was so tiring. Potions class would have been a complete disaster, if Draco wasn't paying attention.

She was so out of it today, she dropped the wrong ingredient into the potion. Thankfully Draco quickly fixed her mistake, and didn't mention anything. He just continued his work, muttering under his breath.

She a cold hand coil its way on her wrist. She saw Draco's icy gray eyes before being slammed into the wall.

Draco slammed her fists against the corridors, not breaking eye contact. He was completely fed up with her.

"Whats wrong with you?" he screamed.

Hermione looked into his eyes. He reminded her of a frightened deer caught in the head lights.

Draco let go of her wrists, being to tired to fight with her. He brought his hand to his hair trying to fix what a mess of it was. Hermione involuntarily tried to to shield her face with her hands, preparing for whatever came next. She thought Draco was raising his hand to slap her. Draco looked utterly confused.

'Did she think I was going to hit her?' he thought.

Realization dawned upon his face. Hermione lowered her arm that was covering her face protectively and stared at Draco. Her eyes got wide, surprised at herself for thinking Draco would hit her.

"Who beats you Granger?" he asked in a stern voice.

Only one thing raced through Hermione's mind.

Uh-oh.

* * *

A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW/RATE, I NEED FEEDBACK AND IDEAS!


	4. Chapter 4 Your Turn

**CHAPTER 4 Your Turn.**

A/N: SORRY FOR LONG WAIT THIS STORY IS HARD TO WRITE, I HAVE THE FLU, AND I'm MOVING SO YEAH. THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO XXBELXX!

* * *

Hermione's point of view

I reluctantly got out of my cozy bed. Ever since the "incident" yesterday, I want to avoid Draco as much as possible. I mindlessly searched for my slippers around my room, but I just couldn't get my mind off it.

_ How _did Draco know?

Was I doing something wrong? I have tried so hard to cover it up, but just like he picks it up? How? How? How? The thought has been wracking my brain, so has the nagging voice say forget about it, too.

I silently groaned. For today I had to set my plan in motion and I couldn't avoid it any longer. I headed down to breakfast, talk with my..."friends", and hopefully play my image off.

I sighed and got ready to head down to the Great Hall. I'm really glad (actually no never mind) its Saturday, I'm not in the mood for Snape or any other damn professor today.

* * *

Breakfast was like a blur. But the fake smile plastered on my face, surprisingly...worked. Though I thought I could have a improved a little bit, I felt really awkward today.

I felt as if someone was staring (glaring) at me the whole time, and I was correct. When I looked up I saw Draco staring at me, but no glare, which was...unexpected.

I have been recently been spending a lot of time thinking about Draco, which I shouldn't be. I shouldn't be. So why am I? I tried to clear my mind and focused on the cool tiled floors I was walking on.

"Hullo, Hermione." a dreamy voice said.

My head slowly lifted.

"Hey, Luna." I said cheerily (unsuccessfully.)

"Whats' wrong?"

I tried to avoid her gaze. It was questioning and judgmental, just like everyone else's, I wasn't in the mood for that.

"Nothing. Just tired." I mumbled quickly before gliding past her, without letting her have a word in.

As I walked further to the Heads' room, I sighed.

'Why did I do that? She was just being nice.'

The guilt left a bad taste in my mouth, and theres nothing I would rather do right now then take a long, hot, shower.

I mumbled the password, reluctantly, and stepped inside.

I wish I hadn't.

Those striking grey eyes met mine.

Seconds ticked by, neither one of us moved.

I shifted my weight and crossed my arms, trying to look menacing. I was going to win this. He tore his gaze away and I smiled inwardly. I quickly darted up the stairs, avoiding conversation at all costs. But he spoke.

"I'm sorry." he said bluntly.

I was half way up the steps, but I turned around to face him.

Was Draco Malfoy _apologizing?_

"What?" I blinked.

He took a deep breath and started again.

"I wont say this anymore...but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the train thing, the insults, everything." he said softly.

"What?" I repeated stupidly.

I saw his fists clench up. Oh great, good job Mione.

"For gods sake granger! Sorry!" he said a raising his voice.

"Ok." I said confused. I turned myself around and started heading up the steps, again.

"Wait!"

Theres' more?

"Who hits you?" he said quietly.

I felt hot blood rushing through my veins, but I didn't let it ruin my cool exterior. But...my bloody Gryffindor side won over.

"Whats it to you? Something new to talk about, huh?" I spit venomously.

Apparently that did the trick. He looked stunned, but I didn't care. I stomped my way up the stairs and to my room. I gripped my wand tight and muttered a silencing spell angrily. The fresh emotions coursed through my veins.

It was refreshing.

It was new.

It was painfully exciting.

It was...a alerting memory my past being. And oddly, I felt whole. How stupidly corny.

My breathing was unbalanced for some reason. My eyes darted around the room for something of value to me. I got up and looked hastily under my mattress.

Found it.

I stared at the shiny, silver blade longingly. Nobody would no-

"Granger?"

Oh shit.

"Granger, you better be decent, because I'm coming in whether you like it or not." his voice sounded impatient.

FLASHBACK...

"_I'm coming in, whether you like it or not!"_

_ My hands started shaking rapidly as I desperately hid my razor. My arms burned and the ugly red marks screamed against my pearly skin. I amateurishly shoved my sleeve down. I stuffed my guilty haven in my underwear drawer. The pain clung to my core as I fruitlessly tried to act normal._

_The door smoothly swung open. My heart beat quickened with each step he took closer. My eyes darkened as I stared at the pools of ignorance on his face._

"_What were you doing?"_

_ I gulped and tried to keep my fear hidden. I stared at him blankly. _

END OF FLASHBACK...OR IS IT?

" Granger what were you doing?" he repeated irritatedly.

"Are you going to answer my question?" he said slowly.

"Whats your business here?" I said quickly.

He cocked his head to the side and stared at me as if I was mentally retarded.

"Enough."

"What?"

He grabbed my arm and jerked me out of my room.

"Enough." he repeated.

He dragged me along like a rag doll and pulled his sleeve up.

Was I supposed to see something?

"Do you see anything?"

I looked at his pale, white arm. There's nothing there. No blemish, no irregularity, no dark ma-

No dark mark. What-what is happening?

I looked at him dumbfounded. I opened my mouth to speak,

"Where's the-" he cut me off though.

"I know what happened to you. I refused to get the mark. My father wasn't very happy with my choice and I got punished for it.

When I saw you flinch...I saw...myself. I saw...something indescribable. But I know what I saw. I saw myself. Scared, useless, and abused."

I didn't know what to say...

"I know you've been wracking your brain about how I know all day long. I answered your question.

Are you going to answer mine?

Granger?"

'Which one? You could destroy me right now Draco. Damn!' I thought to myself.

* * *

A/N: SORRY FOR LONG WAIT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I KNOW THIS IS A HORRIBLE CHAPTER BUT PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW ND RATE! SORRY ITS SO SHORT!


	5. Sumthin U shood Know

** AUTHORS NOTE!**

Just something really quick, why is it that I get over 20,000 hits on this story but only 19 reviews? Please guys come on, please review.

Atleast 5 more reviews for next chapter. Even if u hate it, review.

Thx in advance,

Katie!


	6. Chapter 5 Courage Unhidden  I Know

CHAPTER 5 Courage Unhidden ; I know

A/N: THX 4 ALL DA REVIEWS! REELY GUYS, IT MADE MY DAY SO I DECIDED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER. HOPE U LIKE IT! :D REVIEW!

* * *

"Are you going to answer my question?"

Hermione felt as if the cat had indeed caught her tongue. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before answering. She asked the most stupidest question one could ask.

"Er...What do you want to know?"

She mentally slapped herself. What irked her the most was that she didn't have the courage to be as confident as she usually was. Why should Draco's presence change things?

He spoke very slowly as if he was talking to a very confused child.

"Granger. Who. Hits. You." Draco said enunciating every word.

Again, Hermione had nothing to say. No, correction, she _couldn't_ say anything. What was this anyway? Some sort of unspoken truce?

Hermione squinted her eyes and stared at Draco. She didn't understand her actions, as neither did Draco, but they just stood there.

_ Seconds ticked by, neither one of us moved. _

"I...I...I don't know what-how I should um..." Hermione stuttered.

She took a deep breath and looked on the ground.

"Its ok."

Her immediately snapped up.

"What?" she repeated.

"Its ok." Draco said.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, trying to find something. Trying to find life, or a spark. Trying to find a person.

But he gave up. This was a lost cause.

He trudged up the stairs and to his room slowly, as if he was waiting for Hermione to respond, but there was nothing.

He sighed and tucked himself inside his room. He sprung himself upon the bed, instantly regretting everything, EVERYTHING, that had happened the moment he stepped on platform 9 ¾. He sat upward, back against the headboard, and kicked his shoes off with force.

"Stupid mudblood bitch." he muttered darkly.

Though, when those words slipped off his lips, it left a horrible taste in his mouth, guilt. But Draco ignored it with success. He leaned back in his bed and rubbed his eyes roughly.

"I hate this idiotic feeling...caring." he spat.

"What a horrid emotion. To _care._ Damn brain. Can't I control my own actions? Apparently not." he whispered tiredly.

Draco closed his eyes. Why he couldn't get little miss not-so-perfect-anymore out of his head was a mystery to all man kind. As Draco's consciousness slowly drifted away, the voices in his head ranted louder and louder.

Draco's thoughts.

Why do I care?

She's going to tell someone about father!

Nice going Draco, your are so smart...NOT.

What's wrong with me?

Fuck, why do I care?

End of thoughts.

But Draco wasn't the only one who preoccupied with their thoughts. Downstairs Hermione was going through something some-what similar.

At some point of her frozen trance, she wandered to couch and laid there. Her face was expressionless, blank. She stared forward at nothing in particular, and drew tiny circles across the fabric of the couch.

"Its ok."

Hermione shuddered involuntarily. Draco's words echoed through her mind. Almost soothingly, which scared her a great deal. He said it as if Hermione didn't disappoint him. Which was...strangely soothing.

"Its ok."

But those words of comfort, solace, and peace, were drowning in the depths of her own thoughts.

Hermione's thoughts.

_What happened?_

This is just all too unreal.

Draco knows.

Draco apologizes.

Draco...tells me...

I know.

I...what did I do?

Merlin, what is going on? This is way too much for me to take in.

Why didn't I speak? Why couldn't I tell him? He just wanted to know...or did he?

Why did he ask? Why does he want to know? Why did he tell me about his...life?

After all these years of torture and-and whatever else he does to me, he tells me about something this big? And I don't say anything? Thats not exactly how I would have pictured it a couple of years ago...

Should I have said something?

Should I go now?

It makes me nervous to think about that...what if I tell him?

How would I tell him? What would he say? What would happen?

End of thoughts.

Hermione stared down at her hands for a long time.

For once, she actually had no idea what to do, what to say, or how to act. I was getting late...everyone at Hogwarts was probably asleep but Hermione was wide awake.

A vision slowly crept in front of Hermione's eyes.

A dead rose.

A dead, black, icy rose covered in an blanket of mist and frost.

_ Seconds..._

It was in a beautiful bouquet of fresh-cut, blood red, lively roses.

An imperfect rose ruining the beauty of every other rose.

Right in the middle.

_Minutes..._

They lay on the cold, cruel concrete floor.

Untouched.

Abandoned.

_Hours..._

Suddenly, Draco came into the picture.

He walked slowly, crippled. His face beat and bloody.

He looked up. His eyes were dead.

His soul was shattered.

...

Hermione abruptly got up, snapping out of her trance. Her feet met the soft, fluffy carpet with excessive force. Her face was marked with determination as she marched up the stairs. Then, a pause. Deep, burgundy, perfectly carved wood, with silver strands that engraved,

_Draco Malfoy's Room._

Her hand trembled slightly as she touched the cold metal knob. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and...

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! I KNOW I'm EVIL AHAHA BUT DID U LIKE IT? PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ I BEG OF YOU PLZ REVIEW PLZ?


	7. Chapter 6 Actions Speak Louder Than Word

Chapter 6 Actions Speak Louder Than Words

A/N: Hey! Hoped u like my cliffhangers because theres gonna be another one!

* * *

Hermione's hand was set heavy on the cold door knob, but she paused...

What would happen?

Such a simple question with endless answers prevented her from marching in there.

She took in a long breath and turned the door handle. She quietly let out a breath relief when she saw he was sleeping.

Her mind wandered to unimportant thoughts as she stepped on the soft carpet of Draco's room. She silently closed the door behind her.

The crisp scent of expensive cologne hung lazily in the air.

There were no pictures on the shelves, no paintings, it was just empty; clean.

Her glossy brown eyes flew over to Draco's bed. She stared at him for a long time, watching as his slump body stirred, obviously unable to sleep.

She stared at his perfect features for merlin knows how long. She never noticed before, his pale, smooth skin, his nice bodily figure, perfect chiseled chest (he wasn't wearing a shirt), his remarkable tidy, silky, blond hair; they generally attractive qualities.

Hermione silently cursed herself for thinking such things about her enemy.

Enemy.

That seemed vaguely unfamiliar to her. Were they enemies? If they were, then...then what? If they weren't...

"What are you doing?"

Hermione jumped. He was awake.

'oh crap!' she thought.

She stared at his piercing grey eyes, wracking her brain for explanation.

Why had she come here? The answer escaped her mind.

"Get out." he said tiredly.

The sleepiness in his voice made Hermione wonder what time it had been. Suddenly she did remember why she had came. It was to tell him.

"Get out, mudblood." he said harshly.

Hermione's head snapped up. Mud blood. What a disgusting name.

She stared at him for a mere second more before turning around and marching out of his room.

'At least I know we are enemies' Hermione reassured herself soothingly.

"Wait!" he called.

'One more step Hermione, come on. Just step outside the door and avoid all this crap.' she thought.

She paused at the door, but took another step and headed for her room. Draco got up from his bed quickly and rushed to the door and held her arm in a fast grip.

"Let go" she said hoarsely.

She tried to pry her arm away fruitlessly and avoided his eyes, but he held her close.

"Wait," he said softly.

"I'm sorry." he said truly sincerely.

'And now we aren't enemies...great...' she thought.

Draco let go of her arm and it fell swiftly to her side. She stood, her back facing him, she crossed her arms nervously and waited for the tension to go away.

'Come on, talk to me.' he thought.

"You don't have to tell me. You know, about-"

"Don't." she cut in.

She didn't want to hear about...what he knew. It made her feel inhumane for some reason. Draco no longer felt mad, when he saw her in his room, he was shocked. He felt as if...well he didn't really know, but it felt nice as if she wanted to confide in some one as cruel as he was.

He waited as the silence drifted in the air.

Nothing.

He turned around and headed to his room, again. He collapsed on his bed, utterly tired from todays' events. He lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

The sound of feet walking over the carpet came to his ears, but he didn't look.

He felt a presence staring at him, but he didn't look.

He heard the bed creak and a weight sit beside him, but he didn't look.

He heard a voice float to his ears.

"My dad." she spat.

He sat up and looked at Hermione. Her eyes were wide and dead. Her face was expressionless but he could sense her fear.

"Grange-" he started but he was cut off, again.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just answer my question."

He stared at her.

He couldn't help but think of the past her, so full of energy and life, that just died. But he nodded his head anyways. It was three A.M. And he was tired, he wasn't in the mood for suspense and thankfully Hermione just got straight to the point.

"Are we enemies?"

Draco was silent.

Were they? He didn't know how to answer that...He chewed on her question for a couple of minutes before sighing.

'Actions speak louder then words.' he thought to himself.

He grabbed his wand from the night stand and flicked it in the air. The lights dimmed and the door closed soundlessly.

Hermione was sitting on the bed, impatiently waiting for an answer. Draco stared at her. Before she could protest, he grabbed her waist and layed her down next to him and spread the blanket over them. He rested his head against her shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Yes, Hermione was surprised, but she didn't do anything. This was so corny, but she felt instantly safe, which mid you, did not help her current situation.

Minutes ticked by as she listened to Draco's rhythmic breathing. She was sure he was asleep, she could get up and leave, but she snuggled under the blanket and closed her eyes.

"That was a horrible answer." she mumbled to what she thought was herself.

Draco chuckled and scooted closer to her.

"Goodnight...Hermione."

Originally, this wasn't how Draco planned this day, but he liked this way better. Now the only thing that awaited them was Monday.

* * *

A/N: SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW IT SUX AND YES CLIFFHANGER! I KNOW U GUYS LOVE THEM ;) BUT ANYWAYZ PLEASE REVIEW CUZ IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY AND ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE SO YA... ANYWAYZ TELL ME WHAT U THINK IZ GONNA HAPPEN AND WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!


	8. Chapter 7 Awake

****

Chapter 7 Awake.

A/N: Hey guys! Even though I have some sucky HW over the summer I wanted to write you guys this chapter. Warning: It might be fluffy!

Um...before we start I just want to say thank you to veryone who reads my stories becasue its just so amazing that people care about what I write. And to my reviewers, you guys rock, seriously I love you guys.

Anywayz...STORY DEDICATED TO .XX!

Hermione's Point Of View

"Hmm.." I mumbled.

I was in the state of being half asleep and half awake. I didnt know what time it was, I dont know why the hell I stayed here, I dont know why this bed is so ridiculously comfortable, I didnt know why I was so in bliss for getting only three hours of sleep, but I knew I was okay.

Or was I mental? It feel like it, doesnt it?

I shut my eyes tight and remembered last night. Things are going to chnge now, but for better or worse? Oh god...what did I do? What am I still doing here?

I'm leaving dammit.

But I didnt...

I slung the blanket over my shoulders and rested my head on the pillow again.

'Come on Mione, thses are Draco Malfoy's pillows. Get up mud blood! Nows your chance to leave, he wouldnt care!'

I tried to block my mind of all images but it wasnt working.

'Dont ignore me! Get up!'

His arms around my waist.

It felt so nice.

It gelt...just so nice...

The way he looked at me.

It felt so nice.

It felt like...I was just...there.

Yes, I know Im stupid, thank you.

But what Im trying to say (unsuccessfully) is that I was there, and I didnt want to leave.

His touch felt nice. It felt gentle.

My rebellious mind couldnt get his stupid handsome face out of focus.

He made me feel nice. Good. Like...he cared.

But I dont want him to care.

I dont want anybody to care.

I dont want anybody or anything, Im fine by myself.

"Stupid lying girl." I said to my self-esteem.

I need to get up. I need to get my bloddy arse off this bed and wake up.

" I dont want to." I mumbled incoherently.

' Open your eyes! Get up get up get up!'

Ugh, stupid voice...I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

6:00 AM

' GET UP!'

"Ugh shut it will you?"

I stirred and looked at Draco.

"Oh shit."

He looked at me sleepily and frankly confused, Oh crap what do I do?

" Did you know you talk in your sleep? Quite frankly I conclude that you really are mental..."

"Um I was-I-um-" I stuttered.

I got up quickly and smoothed my clothes out. Jeez, what was I thinking?

'Dum-dumb. I told you to leave.'

Shut the fuck up! Crap crap crap crap times a million! He was just looking at me, oh god what do I do?

" Would you like me to take you to Madam Pompfrey?" he said trying to conceal his smirk.

I just stared at him.

"Are you okay?"

I cleared my throat. What was I supposed to say?

Oh yeah Im fine, and by the way thanks for sleeping with me!

" Um...Im just gonnna head back to my room."

Draco's eyes fell upon his hands. He looked embarressed and regretful.

I really am a bitch. The guilt sank in and it hurt.

What happened to my bliss?

Gone.

Well, you know what? Good.

All I do is disappoint people over and over again. I should feel guilt.

But this felt bad.

I felt bad. No, I felt horrible. He puts up with my shit, confides inme, eases my burden and what do I do?

I paused at the door.

" Um thanks for...you know."

I turned around to look at him. He sat up in his bed and leaned in closer.

What was he hinking?

" No problem." He said simply.

He sunk into his bed again, but this time he look like he was at peace. Like I was.

I stood in the doorway, uncocious of my actions. I gazed at him admirably. He looked at me and I realized what a lunatic I was, He probably thought I was mental, but I didnt care right now. I straightened up again and cleared my throat once more.

"Do you want to say anything else?"

"Um no..."

I leaned against the door frame and just stared at him. And to my surprise, he looked at me...and smiled...at...me. I tried to smile back but for some reason I couldnt.

"Are you sure?" he said. I could sense the humor in his voice.

I nodded slowly, closed the door quietly, and dragged my feet to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirrir and tried to smile.

I couldnt.

It just hurt to. I shook my head and started to peel off my clothes.

Just smiling made me me feel bad. It felt like all my pain was being thrown back at me.

_I smiled as my mom sat next to me on the couch. She said she wanted to talk to me, but I already knew what she was going to say. I knew my dad was moving back in._

_"Hermione, your father and I are getting a divorce. Im so sorry sweety."_

_I headed down the stairs, draggin my feet, I stared at the ground and my head snapped up when I saw those old familiar brown boots. I smiled when I saw my dad, he was back._

_"Dad-"_

_"Move already I have some where to be."_

I shuddered inwardly and turned the shower on.

I shut my eyes and let out a sigh of satisfaction escape my lips. The hot, foggy, steam was decorateing the air around me as the scorching hot water played across my skin. The water felt so good. Like my stress, tension, and cluttered mind were all being slowly washed away.

* * *

I got dressed slowly as I heard the shower in Draco's room turn on. My eyes darted to the beaten up clock in my room.

6:45 AM

I didnt want to leave just yet. I wanted to stay and just soak in the morning. I didnt want to go to school, I didnt want to see Harry, Ronald, or even Ginny, I didnt want to eat breakfast. I just wanted to stay here.

6:59 AM

The shower turned off and I got up.

Not yet, hes probably changing...

I sighed and straightened my hair.

Come on come on come on come on...

I glanced at the clock once more.

7:15 AM

Hes probably done by now, right?

I grabbed my bag and placed it outside his door. I knocked twice and he opened the door. He was dressed and he looked awake now. He fixed his shirt cuffs and wandered to his bed. He plopped down and covered his shoulders with the blanket and then looked at me.

I want to...I really do...

"Well?" he said.

I took a deep breath and slid my shoes off. He just stood there watching. I looked to the ground and slowly made my way to his bed.

Dammit.

Stop. Turn around. Right now.

But I didnt. I slid in next to him and again he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I really want to say something, but I...

He scooted closer to me, and I could smell is expensive cologne.

"You make me feel- made me feel like Im not the only black rose."

Im not sure if he heard me but I didnt care beacause he rested his head on my shoulder.

My eyes stayed open. I want him to say something, anything.

"Beacause your not."

I shut my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hullo, Hermione." Luna greeted me as I walked to class.

" Luna, Im sorry for you know, being rude the other day. I was just sort of out of it." I said nervously.

" Oh its okay. By the way, your looking really nice today. Are you wearing make up or something?"

I looked at her and chuckled.

" I just got a good nights' sleep thats all." I added before heading to class.

I missed breakfast again today, but I just didnt care. I just didnt care. I wasnt hungry. Draco on the other hand headed down to the Great Hall. My mind stayed occupied by him. His words. His ctions. His face, Just him. I walked different today, confident and for the first time in a long time, I awoke happy, but not from sleep. From myself.

* * *

A/N:Hey you guys please comment! 10 reviews for next chapter!


	9. Hey Present Time!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Hey everyone! Hows it going? Thx so much for reading my story really you are so awesome! So as like um I dont know sum type of reward (its lame, sorry) I had my friend make this video of Draco/Hermione for you guys so heres what you do!

1. Go to youtube

2. Type in "DatGurlVeena" because thats her username

3. Look throught her videos and click the one that says "Draco/Hermione Dramione is Toxic" its not that hard to find she only has 4 videos

4. Watch it and enjoy! And ha ha If I was rich I would go to your guys' house and give you hugs and chocolate but for now this will have to do! :)

-Katie

P.S. I have this other story (completed) called "Ugh! Mistletoe" Lol the title kinda explains it all but anywayz it has a chapter or one-shot of Draco and Hermione so if you guys could read that to I would love you forever and ever!


	10. Chapter 8 Hogsmeade This Weekend?

Chapter 8 There's Hogsmeade This Weekend?

A/N:Sorry for long wait! Hey this chapter might be short, sorry! Just some quick little shout outs:  
STORY DEDICATED TO XXBELXX! :)  
I have a beta reader! Yay! Hey Chelsea! Sorry I couldnt wait I wanted to post this.  
Last but not least...to Roseaboo: Hey I tried to write it in a little bit more paragraph form this time.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in Professor McGonagall's classroom, listening to the homework assignments and scribbling down notes. Like other days it was hard to focus; the memories of her haunting summer would mercilessly fog her mind, and all the issues with her friends and random events with Draco kept her occupied. Draco was sitting in the back of the class on the right hand side. He was only a couple of feet away from her, which, in Hermione's opinion, didn't help.

Although she really tried to listen and take notes, she couldn't focus on the lesson. She kept thinking about Draco. His scent, his body, his eyes...oh, Merlin his eyes were breath-taking. She had to fight the urge to turn around and look at him. Every time her head moved a fraction of an inch towards the right side of the room, she stabbed her palm with the sharp end of her quill. Yes, it hurt. But that was the point, and besides a simple charm would heal those ugly marks.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the back of the room, Draco was whispering to his fellow Slytherin mate, Blaise Zabini.

"Draco! Pay attention, or McGonagall will take house points."

Draco sighed before answering.

"I don't very much care about our ruddy house points. Just kiss up to Snape and all will be well again."

Draco was irritated. Every time he glanced at Gran-um...Hermione...McGonagall would look his way. Which bothered him. He didn't want anyone to know that- fine, yes- he cared about Hermione. He couldn't get her off her mind, no matter how hard he tried. His friends of course thought he fancied her. No way in hell did he fancy Hermione Granger.

To be honest, it was hard for him to allow himself to feel anything deep for her. and that blood status rubbish wasn't the issue this time. Even though his parents had tried to convince him purebloods were of greater importance, that they were so much better than everyone else, his friends taught him otherwise. Blaise and Theo showed him that it was the way you viewed and treated others that truly determined your worth. So even as Voldemort grew weaker in power, as Lucius pushed him to get the Dark Mark, and his mother began distancing herself, he tried to become a better person. He refused to become a Death Eater, refused to fight against a boy his age whom he knew was right. And after that final battle, he tried his very hardest to be who he wanted to be, a man who was honest and caring, but it was a difficult task.

The honesty came easier that he'd expected, but the caring was difficult to accomplish. He came from a home where both parents were very distant and unloving. And now, with his mother becoming more and more reserved, he was sure, deep down, that anyone he let in to his life would leave him and break his heart. And the amount of brainwashing his father had done to him left him slightly prejudiced against certain people- like Hermione- no matter how much he fought it.

His eyes flickered involuntarily to her seat, surprised to see that it was empty. Again he was snapped out of his trance.

"She's gone mate. Its lunch time."

Draco looked up at Blaise, who had his things all packed up and ready to go.

"I'm, um, not hungry."

"Well I don't remember bloody well asking. Get up, we're going to lunch." Blaise said with a grin.

Draco got up slowly and followed Blaise to the Great Hall. When he walked in all the students were animatedly buzzing about the latest in their own little worlds, but Draco could care less. Just then his only focus was finding Hermione. And he found her. Their eyes locked and she held his gaze. He gave her curt nod, which she returned, while he sat down next to Theo, with Blaise across from him. He watched as she faked merriment for her friends.

He shook his head. Anything to please those leeches.

"So Blaise," Theo chimed.

"What?" he said gruffly after swallowing a large spoon of mashed potatoes.

Draco just played around with his food. He was not really interested in what his friends were saying but he listened anyway.

"Hogsmeade this weekend." he said wagging his eyebrows suggestively at Draco.

"Theo I know we have been friends for a while, but I'm only interested in girls. I do not wish to do go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Ugh, please Draco. Never has such a thought appeared in my mind. So, Blaise, don't you think Draco should ask Hermione?"

"Why yes, yes I do." Blaise turned to Draco and waited for his response.

"I'm not going with her."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not interested in her Theo, that's why."

"Well, you sure seemed interested in her today." Blaise said as he turned to Theo, "He couldn't keep his eyes off her."

'What a repulsive traitorous bastard, that Blaise.' Draco thought to himself.

"I'm just going to sit this Hogsmeade trip out. I hope you two don't miss me too much."

"Oh, how will we live without the amazing Draco Malfoy?" Theo drawled out sarcastically.

"My thoughts exactly." Draco smiled.

* * *

"Hermione, Hogsmeade this weekend." Harry said looking hopeful.

Hermione cleared her throat and quickly searched her brain for an excuse.

"Um... I'm actually not going...sorry."

Ginny turned her head and suspiciously asked why. Even Ronald tore away from his precious meal to hear her answer.

'Because,' Hermione thought, 'I want to be alone...I want to talk to Draco. Oh god...what am I saying?'

"Um, actually, I think a day out would be good for me."

That seemed to please Ron, so he turned his attention back to his food, as did Ginny. Harry, on the other hand, wanted to make conversation.

"I don't think it will help. It's getting kind of snowy out there, and you're already so pale 'Mione." Harry added playfully.

She flinched when he called her by her nickname. It reminded her...of things. But Hermione forced a laugh out and chatted with him about nothing in particular for a while before excusing herself, having seen Draco exit five minutes before.

"Night," she muttered as she exited.

* * *

She hurried down the corridor, saying a quick 'hi' to any of the portraits that acknowledged her. When she reached the Heads' Room, she attempted to collect herself. She quickly fixed her hair and tried to get rid of the blush on her cheeks. She muttered the awful password and slowly walked inside.

She found Draco sitting on the couch just staring into the fireplace. He didn't look up when she entered, and Hermione thought he didn't hear her so she cleared her throat. He slowly turned his head her way and looked at her questioningly.

"Um, hi," she muttered.

"Hi," he said before turning his attention back to the fire.

'I told you he didn't care about you,' one part of her brain said.

'Shut up! He does...' the other side retaliated.

Hermione was going to say something else, ask him about Hogsmeade maybe, but her throat closed up. She silently made her way up to her room, muttered a silencing spell, and flung herself on the bed.

"What? I thought he-doesn't he-ugh," she sighed exasperatedly and whispered to herself.

Draco was actually trying to keep a safe distance from her. It would be okay if they were friends...but he didn't want to be so- what's the word? Oh yes- obsessed. He had been spending an unreasonable amount of time thinking about her and that wasn't good. The more he denied fancying her, the more his friends persisted, and the more it sank in. Maybe he did fancy her. But Draco, being the heartless person he was, just simply tried to ignore her. But it wasn't working, it only added to all his troubles with her. He sighed and made his way up to her bedroom and lightly knocked on the door.

She was wearing frumpy old sweat pants and a large white shirt, but somehow she still looked cute.

"Yes?" she said.

Her big brown eyes looked so entrancing in the dim light, making it hard for Draco to focus on what he was there for. He cleared his throat and took in a breath for confidence.

"As you know, there's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. Are you going?"

Hermione's eyes brightened slightly but Draco didn't notice, he just stared intently at his feet.

"Um, yes actually I'm planning on it. Or… um… I might just stay here," she said, trying to read his expression. She spoke up before he had the chance to say anything.

"How about you?"'

"Um, I was, uh, I don't really know. Actually I was not planning on going,"' he said while shuffling his feet.

Hermione looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh… well is that all?" she asked.

Draco snapped his head up.

"Oh..yes. Sorry for bothering you."

Hermione nodded curtly before shutting the door. Sleep evaded them that night, and they both knew why. They decided to lie to themselves, refusing to admit to their emotions. But in the long run, denial was a game that could only be played for so long.

* * *

A/N: Review Please!


	11. Ello

Helllo everybody (:

Missed me? CUZ I'm BACK ! And the next chapter will be up next week :D

K, that's all (: by noww (:


	12. Chapter 9 Unexpected Actions ?

a/n: it's 4 am , this shit is horrible , so please correct my typos :p

_**-flashback- **_

_**"I cant take this anymore" Hermione sobbed at she grabbed her wand. She picked it up off the icy cold sidewalk and held it to her head. The streaming slivers of broken memories were slowly extracted from her mind. Although she couldn't erase everything, she trashed the memories that held too much ill power for anyone to have. She stored her memories in a heart necklace her father gave to her for 11th birthday and destroyed it. Without a spec of regret, Hermione stood, straightened out her clothes and waited for her current rescue. Now, she all she would have to deal with were her bruises. Unfortunately, the memories of those stayed as deep as the ugly purple scars on her skin. Even though she could erase those taunting flashbacks aswell, she didn't. they made her who she is and held lessons that shouldn't be ignored. Soon enough, a familiar, large bus pulled up to her curb. " 'ello love, where to miss?" said the conductor. Hermione took in a deep breath and confidently told him she needed to be at the leaky caldron as soon as possible. **_

_**- end of flashback -**_

Hermione awoke from her memories a bit too early for her liking. She lazily glanced at her clock as it flashed "4:09 AM" in persistent fluorescence. At this point, it was evident that sleep wouldn't grace her tonight. Ever so quietly, she tip-toed down to the kitchen.

She tried eating but she couldn't. So instead, She slumped into one of the comfy sofas in the living room and closed her eyes for a couple of minutes. Hermione sighed loudly as she thought of Draco. For whatever reason she longed to be near him. She wondered if there was a reason he asked her about hogsmeade but those thought were interrupted when heavy footsteps invading her thinking.

Hermione sat up and saw Draco at the top of the stairs.

She mustered up enough courage to say something rather than stupidly stare at him like usual. "Can't sleep ? " she said as she cleared her throat.

Draco looked at her for a minute before sighing and descending down the rest of the steps. He replied with a curt "no" before settling himself next to her on the other end of the couch. Hermione didn't know what to say or do , so she leaned back and rested in the familiar silence they held often held. Draco inwardly cursed himself for striking up a conversation with Hermione again but he couldn't stand the silence.

"I, um , figured I might aswell come down here if I cant sleep." Draco said coolly as he gazed as the gentle flames in the fireplace lit up the room. In the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione gazing at the same artwork herself.

"Nice, isn't it?" Hermione merely nodded in response. Her lips slowly parted as she took in a yawn. Her eyes weren't heavy but she was tired, and Draco noticed.

"And the reason your awake?"

"Oh, I just…cant seem to fall asleep."

Draco nodded as he sneakily watched how the flames reflected into her eyes. Oh how longed to take her in her arms and fall asleep peacefully. That seemed like only reasonable sleeping aid to him at the moment. Little did he know, Hermione was thinking the same thing. Again, uncomfortable with the silence, Draco sighed and turned to Hermione.

" Blaise and Theo know our password apparently… so we need to change it now." Draco said as the lie escaped his lips easier than he thought.

Hermione turned to him and finally spoke up. "Well, I suppose we have to change it then…"

"What are you thinking of right now?"

Hermione looked slightly uneasy. "Well.. actually nothing at the moment," she glanced at Draco who had a tired look on his face. "… what about you?" she said a tad bit louder.

Draco looked at her plainly and said , "sleep."

Hermione allowed a small laugh to escape her lips which caused slight smile to appear on Draco's face. "sleep it is then." She replied with a slight tone of amusement in her voice. Draco chuckled and pushed himself off the couch. Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and without thinking she asked,

"Wh-where are you going ?" she instantly regretted it as he turned around and smirked at her. "Well, as amusing as our conversations are Hermione, I'm going to my bed, care to come with ?" A small smile played on Draco's lips as he pushed away how serious he wanted to be when asking that question. ' he's actually waiting for my answer..' Hermione thought to herself. Feeling daring and tired, Hermione stood up and made her way to Draco's bedroom. There was no clear consequence to her actions , so why not just give in for once ? Draco held a shocked yet amused expression on his face while he followed her up the stairs. Once again , his arms found her waist and instantly , both teenagers were hit with dreariness and the sudden desire to quickly fall into sleep.

Hermione's breathing was slowing down and Draco let his heavy eyelids close. " you know , Granger, that was a rather horrible answer ''

Hermione smirked ,'' well I suppose I learned from the best , Malfoy. " Draco stirred uncomfortably at the sound of his last name being spat out like that but didn't give it much thought when Hermione whispered a quick ''goodnight , Draco'' before closing her eyes and escaping to her blissful sleep.

Draco inwardly smiled to himself and his consciousness started slipping away. '' goodnight Hermione.''


End file.
